valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Source Engine/TF2-Updates (2008)
Dies ist eine Auflistung sämtlicher Updates der Source Engine und Team Fortress 2, die 2008 erschienen sind. Im Jahr 2008 erschien neben 38 kleineren Patches auch das Gold Rush-Update, welches das erste Hauptupdate für Team Fortress 2 war. Januar 07. Januar 2008 Es wurden Updates für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Die Updates werden automatisch angewandt wenn Ihr Steam-Client neugestartet wird. Die genauen Änderungen betreffen: Team Fortress 2 *Fügte eine Option zu Mehrspieler-Optionen hinzu, mit der man das Herunterladen nutzerspezifischer Daten von Servern herausfiltern kann *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem die Ragdolls in einige Fällen durch die Welt fielen *Grafik-Optimierungen für mittlere und niedrige Hardwarequalität *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Spieler die Türen in Well blockierten *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Engineer-Gebäude in dafür nicht vorhergesehenen Bereichen von Well erbaut werden konnten *Verlängerte den Rundentimer von Well auf 10 Minuten 14. Januar 2008 15. Januar 2008 25. Januar 2008 Februar 14. Februar 2008 15. Februar 2008 19. Februar 2008 28. Februar 2008 29. Februar 2008 März 06. März 2008 13. März 2008 20. März 2008 April 01. April 2008 Es wurden Updates für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Die Updates werden automatisch angewandt wenn Ihr Steam-Client neugestartet wird. Die genauen Änderungen betreffen: Team Fortress 2 *Added Custom Tab explanation dialog to be shown the first time the server browser is opened *Changed Medigun Ubercharge meter to drain faster for each target that still has Ubercharge beyond your current target. This means there is a penalty for having multiple people being Ubercharged at one time *Fixed crouch-jump exploit that allowed players to get outside of the world *Fixed bad characters in the chat string when achievements are announced in languages other than English *Fixed a few instances of truncated text in the menus and dialogs for languages other than English *Fixed problem that was preventing some dedicated servers from uploading gamestats *Fixed scoring bug during Sudden Death when the map timelimit is triggered *Added the string "(extra slot was added for SourceTV)" when maxplayers is increased for SourceTV 02. April 2008 Es wurden Updates für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Die Updates werden automatisch angewandt wenn Ihr Steam-Client neugestartet wird. Die genauen Änderungen betreffen: Team Fortress 2 *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem es beim Kartenwechsel zum Linux dedizierten Server-Absturz kam 29. April 2008 30. April 2008 Es wurden Updates für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Die Updates werden automatisch angewandt wenn Ihr Steam-Client neugestartet wird. Die genauen Änderungen betreffen: Team Fortress 2 *Entfernte die TF2-Errungenschaften-Konsolenbefehle Team Fortress 2-Server *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Klienten trigger sv_soundscape_printdebuginfo auf Servern auslösen konnten *Beseitigte den potentiellen "nuke"-Exploit im Subsystem Mai 02. Mai 2008 Es wurden Updates für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Die Updates werden automatisch angewandt wenn Ihr Steam-Client neugestartet wird. Die genauen Änderungen betreffen: Team Fortress 2 *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem es durch die Partikel der Kritzkrieg zum Absturz des Klienten kam *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem die Meilenstein 2- und Meilenstein 3-Errungenschaften zur falschen Zeit freigeschaltet wurden *Beseitigte einen Exploit, bei dem Spieler Waffen auf den Boden fallen lassen konnten, damit andere Spieler sie aufnehmen können 05. Mai 2008 07. Mai 2008 09. Mai 2008 21. Mai 2008 Juni 09. Juni 2008 11. Juni 2008 19. Juni 2008 20. Juni 2008 23. Juni 2008 Juli 01. Juli 2008 03. Juli 2008 08. Juli 2008 29. Juli 2008 August 04. August 2008 19. August 2008 20. August 2008 21. August 2008 26. August 2008 Oktober 21. Oktober 2008 22. Oktober 2008 Dezember 11. Dezember 2008 15. Dezember 2008 Kategorie:Updates (Team Fortress 2) Kategorie:Source Engine Kategorie:Team Fortress 2